<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear by cloudofreveries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459534">And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudofreveries/pseuds/cloudofreveries'>cloudofreveries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I once believed love would be (burning red) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt inspired, can fit in the timeline post new earth or satan pit/impossible planet, canon compliant ???, my first time in years writing about them!!!, obviously set within the second season, song-fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudofreveries/pseuds/cloudofreveries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- "I’m asking because I’ve seen the way you look at me,” she replies sitting down at the end of the bed. “When I’m not looking.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I once believed love would be (burning red) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first attempt in a really long time to write something ten/rose related, i sort of based this scenario while listening to lover by taylor swift. hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose is being stared at.</p><p>That in of itself isn’t strange, she had quite been used to being stared at it, by her former co-workers at Henriks', random customers and other creatures she's sure she'd lost count of that she had met during her countless adventures. That’s a normal Friday night in her book, and it doesn’t normally bother her. Right now, however she isn’t sure how she feels. </p><p>The Doctor is staring from across the room.</p><p>It’s a late Monday night and they’re sitting at separate ends of their shared bedroom. It's a motel they've managed to book in the year 1985. The Doctor is reclined on his bed, a book open on his lap seemingly engrossed but Rose can feel the gaze on the back of her neck, her skin prickling each time she feels a hinge of electricity crawling up her body. This clearly wasn't the first time she's noticed it, but somehow at this moment it just felt different from all the other times during their previous travels, silent moments together and every little thing they've done.The Doctor is at his vanity, and it so happens that Rose can’t see him from his mirror, not unless she tries. She doesn’t want to tip him off that she knows. She thinks, somewhere deep in her chest that she likes the attention...even if it felt confusing. </p><p>Rose goes about her nightly ritual; skin cream, eye cream, and all that sort with hair brushed a few times until it shines. She’s about to apply the night cream when she feels it again. Hot pin pricks that travel down her spine and when she turns slightly, pretending to search for something, she sees The Doctor avert his gaze back to his book.<br/>
<br/>
Deciding to risk a bit of embarrassment on both their parts,Rose turns around and stays silent and still to see if she can catch The Doctor in the act.<br/>
<br/>
A minute or so goes by before The Doctor looks up again. He starts and blushes when he comes to realise Rose is staring right back at him too.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you need something?” Rose asks. Standing and rounding her bed to stand in front of The Doctor's. </p><p>“N-no nothing, why…why would you ask?” </p><p>“I’m asking because I’ve seen the way you look at me,” she replies sitting down at the end of the bed. “When I’m not looking.” she adds with a teasing smile, it made her heart pound. When The Doctor doesn’t respond he moves closer, prompting Rose to curl up close to herself. </p><p>She giggles again. “Yeah, you staring into my soul.” The Doctor rolls his eyes and closes his book. Rose waits a beat before running a curious finger along the seam of his soft pajama bottoms. “Go on, why were you staring?” she asks. “Give me a good answer and I might reward you for it.” </p><p>Rose is treading dangerous water and they both know it. It seems though that it’s the night for being brave. </p><p>The Doctor takes a deep breath and nods. “I was watching you.....” he starts. “Because you’re beautiful.” he says softly and a bit shyly. He refuses to make eye contact and the confession was directed more towards the comforter below then to Rose but it makes his heart flutter anyway. There were a lot of things The Doctor could have said, Rose hadn’t been expecting that--just yet.</p><p>“You think I’m beautiful?” she asks sincerely, the beginnings of a pleased smile appearing. </p><p>“Of course I do,” The Doctor replies, finally making eye contact. “Specially when you’re engrossed in something like you were.” he explains gesturing towards the vanity.  </p><p>She laughs and this makes her cheeks turn red,Rose bites her lip and shuffles a bit closer, now on her knees in only her night dress. She’s well aware of that amount of skin that is on display and she knows The Doctor is too. The other man is admiring every bit of her and It makes her want to preen under the attention but he holds off. </p><p>“That’s why you were staring at me? Because you think I’m beautiful?” she asks, wanting to hear The Doctor confirm it. </p><p>He nods and swallows back his fear. “Yup.” he says, popping the P out of nervousness. </p><p>The pleased smile spreads across Rose’s face as she leans forward into The Doctor’s personal space. “You know, I stare at you too sometimes......or maybe even more than just sometimes” she says. “From the entrance of the TARDIS, when you ain’t paying attention.” </p><p>“Yeah?” The Doctor asks, reaching out and caressing along Rose’s side, sliding his rough fingertips along her ribs. Rose gasps and settles her weight over The Doctor as the other man spreads his knees apart, they aren’t touching, not really. Maybe a hair’s breadth away. And it wouldn’t take much for Rose to press them together like she’s imagined doing. “What do you think about? When you stare?” She asks. </p><p>“How about how it might feel to kiss you,” he replies. Then after a moment adds “Again.” Lets not forget the fact that they have once, it’s important. </p><p>Rose’s pleased smile is echoed on The Doctor’s face as his other hand comes up and cups her cheek. “I think about that too.” he breaths before leaning forward and pressing his mouth against hers in a chaste kiss. It’s nothing like the last kiss they shared, <em>Chaotic, messy, and desperate</em> Rose recalls--but then it wasn't exactly <em>her</em> who was kissing him. But this new kiss? It’s soft and delicate. Shy in its approach,Like The Doctor is afraid it won’t be received well. It only lasts around five seconds but it’s truly the best five seconds of Rose's life. She wants a kiss that’s more than ten seconds of a moment or more. </p><p>They say nothing as they part. Rose licks her lips. “It’s good, you’re much better at it when we aren’t in danger.” </p><p>The Doctor chuckles. “Thank you." He smiles, removing the strand of hair covering her face." I’m going to kiss you again.”</p><p>“Please do, and don’t ever stop.”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>